The Championship Plan
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: The West High and East High rivalry escalates as the championship game approaches. Troy Bolton, East High's captain, will do anything to win the trophy, including destroy West High's queen, Gabriella Motez.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise._

**Chapter One: Friday Night**

"Alright girls, let's run it one more time." Gabriella spun around to press play one more time on the stereo placed on the bleachers. "It has to be perfect for the game against North High tomorrow." She reminded the squad. "5, 6, 7, 8." She counted off before the West High cheerleaders once again began their halftime routine.

Ten minutes later, she was calling a close to practice, "Okay a girls, that was great. Let's call it a day." She reached over to take the CD out of the stereo as a mousy brown haired girl floated down the bleachers.

"It looks great Gabs."

Gabriella looked up, "Thanks Kelly." Gabriella Montez, captain of the West High Knights cheerleading squad, smiled at her best friend, Kesli Neilson, better known to her as Kelly. "I think we're as ready as we're going to be. It's only North so it doesn't really matter. The boy's will win without our help."

"Hell yeah we will Brie!" Zeke Baylor came running up with his best friend and sidekick Jason Cross.

"You guys looking good for the game tomorrow?" Annabel Murphy, came into the gym a moment later, the metal doors banging behind her.

"Yup, Annie, we got this game under control." Jason gave her a high five.

"It's the East High game we'll have to worry about. At least the championship." Zeke took the stereo from Gabriella's hands. "I'm thinking we'll take them though, I mean we have for the past two years. Why should senior year be any different?"

The group of five stood in a small circle in the gym. They were West High's social elite. Zeke Baylor, the captain of the basketball team and his best friend, Gabriella Montez, ruled the school. And their best friends fell in line right behind them. Jason Cross was Zeke's co-captain and right hand man. Annabel Murphy was the captain of the scholastic decathlon team, which would seem odd if Gabriella hadn't been on it. And Gabriella's other best friend, Kelsi Neilson, was the president of the drama club, which all five were involved in. Even if Zeke went in fighting it tooth and nail.

"What do you say we go change and then grab a bite to eat?" Annabel looked around, "Knight's Diner?" she asked.

HSMHSMHSM

"Dude, we have to cream them this year at the championship game. It's our senior year!" Chad Danforth hit his best friend, Troy Bolton, in the arm. "If we don't it'll be like the worst thing ever. I mean three back-to-back championships for them? We have to be better than Baylor and Cross!"

Troy shrugged Chad's arm off of him, "I already told you man, it's taken care of. We're going to win this game. I promise."

"Dude you just keep talking about this plan, but you haven't told anyone what it is yet. Why not?" Chad whined, tossing Alan, his basketball back and forth between his hands.

"Because I haven't figured out how I'm going to implement it yet. I'll tell you when I have that worked out in my head." Troy Bolton, East High's basketball captain and resident bad boy, was dead set on kicking West High's ass in the championship game. And he knew his best friend and co-captain wanted to help. Unfortunately, Troy thought they were going to have to get a little creative off the court to beat them. Zeke Baylor was just as good of player as Troy and the race to see who the best player in the state of New Mexico was constantly flipping between the two of them. Unfortunately for Troy, there was a lot of turnover and a lot of graduating seniors this past year, so this season, he was stuck with a lot of freshmen and sophomores on the team.

"Troy! Chad!" The two basketball players who had finally made their way out to the parking lot after practice turned at Sharpay Evans's voice.

Sharpay strutted up to them in her bright pink alligator skin boots, pink mini skirt and white button down. "Yes Sharpay."

Sharpay was the head of the theater department at East High School and one of their friends. Affectionately known as the Ice Queen of the East, she loved pink and the power she had over her fellow students. It was exhilarating to know everyone feared her. "So what are we doing this fine Thursday afternoon?" She asked, stopping at Troy's car and propping herself up on the trunk of Troy's Audi.

"What Sharpay wants you to ask, is what does she want to do today that we are all willing to do with her." Taylor McKessie walked over from the science wing of the school.

"Taylor." Chad turned and said her name with such reverence; it still shocked everyone that the two of them were dating. Taylor was somehow Sharpay's best friend, but at the same time she was in all AP courses and captain of the scholastic decathlon team. She was valedictorian of their class and she was dating Chad, who had no idea what that even meant.

"Hey sweetie." She murmured to him, leaning against his sturdy frame.

"Yo! Sister!" The four turned to see Sharpay's twin brother, Ryan, running over to them, "Mrs. Darbus said you forgot your cell phone from detention." He was waving her pink sparkly phone in the air as he ran.

Sharpay let out a gasp that was quite melodramatic, but very much in her nature, as she fished through her pink purse to find her phone. "Oh what ever would I have done without it!" She said it so calmly someone would've thought everyone spoke that way, but in reality, it was just Sharpay.

"Yeah, whatever, here it is. Keep it on silent from now on while you're around Darbus sis." Ryan rolled his eyes as he placed it in her pink and white manicured hands.

"Ok, so, like I was asking, what are we doing tonight?" She clapped her hands together.

HSMHSMHSM

"So Zeke did you hear what's going down tomorrow night?" Annabel picked up one of his French fries.

He shook his head, "No, is someone having a huge party?"

"Ryan and Sharpay Evans." She smiled at Zeke and Jason.

"No." Gabriella looked at Zeke. "Absolutely not." She set her veggie burger down. "We are not going to a Wildcat party."

"But Briella!" Jason whined, "They came to our party two weeks agooooo."

"No," she held up her hands, "no. That's been two weeks. We're letting it go. Now." She looked between Jason, Zeke, Annabel and Kelsi.

Kelsi went to her aid, "I'm with Gabs, I think we should let it go." She looked at her friends and then ducked her head, going back to nibbling on her chicken fingers.

"I think we should vote. After all it is the democratic thing to do." Annabel looked at her friends, "All those in favor of crashing the Wildcat party for payback raise your hands." Zeke, Jason and Annabel raised their hands. Kelsi and Gabriella kept theirs firmly placed in their laps. "Sorry babes, but you're outnumbered." She gave them a wide smile.

"Well since this is a democracy then we all have the right to make our own choices, and I choose not to go. What do you say Kelly?" Gabriella looked at her best friend.

"I'm going to not go with Gabs." Kelsi quietly replied.

"Ugh come on Kels, El!" Annabel whined, "You're not seriously going to make me go with these two clowns all by myself?"

Gabriella shook her head, "You do realize you're dating that clown." She pointed at Jason.

Annabel just shrugged and looked at her boyfriend, "Whatever, you're just jealous that you don't have an awesome boyfriend." Jason responded.

"Of course if you two were to start dating you would." Annabel pointed between Zeke and Gabriella.

"STOP!" The both commanded as Zeke's hands flew over his ears.

"That is so gross!" Gabriella whined. "Now I'm definitely not going with you. That was just mean."

"Oh come on you two, you'd be so perfect for each other. The basketball captain and the cheerleading captain. The king and queen of West High!" Annabel squealed.

"Anna," Kelsi looked at her friend, "back off. They're like brother and sister, not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Ugh, you are just as bad as Gabriella. Why won't you date someone here at West?"

"Because there's no one to date at West." Gabriella looked down at her half-eaten burger, realizing she'd lost her appetite. "I want someone special who treats me special and not like I'm the cheerleading captain or the queen or whatever!" She stood up, "I'm done. I'm not hungry."

Kelsi stood with her, "I'll go with you. I'm full anyhow. And we're not going tomorrow night." She stated it so firmly that Zeke, Annabel and Jason didn't even argue.

HSMHSMHSM

"So what else do we need for tomorrow night?" Sharpay was moving about the Evans's mansion with her personal assistant, a freshman transfer student from England named Tiara, following her with a clipboard.

"Well Sharpay," Sharpay cleared her throat, "um Miss Evans, it seems you have everything on your list except what you're wearing."

Sharpay gasped, "I haven't figured out my outfit yet?" She turned to face Tiara, "Why did you let this problem sit so long."

The freshman had to refrain from rolling her eyes at how melodramatic Sharpay Evans was. Instead, Tiara plastered a smile on her face, if there was anything Tiara was good at, it was acting. She was planning on taking over as the new Sharpay next fall and she figured what better way than watch how she acted this year. "I'm sorry Miss Evans."

"Shar, seriously, chill. It's just a party." Chad looked over at Sharpay from his place in front of the refrigerator.

"Chad, you know we have air conditioning. You don't have to stand in front of the fridge all afternoon." Sharpay spat at him.

"I'm not hot," he paused, "well actually I am very hot, but what I was going for was that I'm hungry. I'm trying to decide what to eat."

"Ugh, Chad you are so not hot." Sharpay rolled her eyes as she walked away. "Tiara, it's outfit time."

"Yes Miss Evans." Tiara ducked her head so Sharpay wouldn't see the eye roll she just couldn't hold back this time, and followed her up the stairs.

"Yes Miss Evans." Chad mimicked Tiara, "Seriously, why does that girl follow her around?" He finally settled on a plate of leftover pizza in the fridge.

"Who knows." Taylor finally spoke up from where she had been quietly sitting doing homework. "And frankly Chad I don't really care. Now come on, isn't Troy waiting for you outside on the basketball court?"

"Yeah, but I'm hungry. Where's Ryan?" Chad sat down in a chair next to his girlfriend.

"He's coming, he had to run back to school to get his chemistry binder. He needs help with his homework."

Chad leaned over and gave her a kiss, "And you're such a sweet person to help him with that."

She turned her head so he got her cheek, "Chad, just go play basketball, stop sucking up, I'm not doing your homework for you."

Chad sighed, "It was worth a shot, wasn't it?" Picking up the cold pizza, he grabbed Alan with his spare hand walked to the kitchen door that led outside.

"Let me guess, you're cleaning out the Evans's fridge and Taylor won't do your homework for you." Troy sunk a three-pointer then jogged over to get the ball.

"Same old, same old. One day I'll break her. After all, I am her main piece of chocolate love." Chad took a bite of pizza.

"Dude, I do not want to know what you call each other in bed. I'm good." Troy threw the ball at Chad, who dropped Alan and his pizza to catch it.

"Damn it Troy!" He glowered at his best friend.

"If we're gonna beat West High this year, you're going to have to start thinking about basketball, and not about your stomach. Or your girlfriend." Troy laughed.

Chad rolled his eyes, "So have you figured your plan out yet?" He changed the subject ever so slightly.

Troy shook his head, "No, all I know is it involves Gabriella Montez."

"Gabriella Montez? The queen of West High? Sharpay's mortal enemy? Zeke's girl?" Chad stared at him wide-eyed.

"How many Gabriella Montezes do you know?" Troy asked with an eye roll, "And yes that one. I mean who else could throw Baylor and Cross off their game?"

"The little theater mouse or their nerd." Chad was proud he'd come up with a response.

"True, but the rest of the team doesn't like them that much. Neilson and Murphy are just Montez, Baylor and Cross's friends. They're not Montez. Montez is the queen of the school. If Montez is hurt, everyone is going to be seriously pissed off. And distracted." Troy checked the ball to Chad. "Think about it."

Chad stared at Troy for a moment, tossing the ball back, "Yeah I guess so. If she's upset then everyone else will be, but Troy, what are you going to do to her?"

Troy smiled, it was a menacing, dangerous smile, "Fuck her."

HSMHSMHSM

Read & Review

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

_**I was asked this question yesterday, quite rudely actually, so I'm going to address it now: How many chapters will be in your stories? The short answer is I don't know. The long answer is I have a vague idea of what I want to happen in each of my stories; however, I have no idea how long it will take to get there. For now I am focusing on consistently updating the five stories I have going. Everything else will just come. I did not realize it mattered how many chapters a story had, just as long as it was completed. Now, onto more fun and important things, like Chapter Two! **_

_**XOXO  
MAS**_

**Chapter Two: The Plan**

"_True, but the rest of the team doesn't like them that much. Neilson and Murphy are just Montez, Baylor and Cross's friends. They're not Montez. Montez is the queen of the school. If Montez is hurt, everyone is going to be seriously pissed off. And distracted." Troy checked the ball to Chad. "Think about it."_

_Chad stared at Troy for a moment, tossing the ball back, "Yeah I guess so. If she's upset then everyone else will be, but Troy, what are you going to do to her?"_

_Troy smiled, it was a menacing, dangerous smile, "Fuck her." _

Chad caught the ball Troy tossed to him. He pulled it close to his chest, "I'm sorry," he tucked the ball under his arm and held his hands up in a time-out gesture, "did you just say 'fuck her'?"

Troy took a step forward and Chad instinctively took one back. "Yeah I did. Think about it. I screw her, at a party or something, and then I rip her to shreds. She'll be devastated. And Baylor and Cross won't be able to control their tempers. The entire team is in love with her and their only goal will be to get back at us. They'll be too mad to focus on the game. They'll probably get violent. We could win on fouls alone."

Chad stared at him, mouth gaping open. It was a good plan, a solid plan. Not only would Troy get to fuck Montez, who was one of the hottest girls in Albuquerque, but they'd definitely win the championship game. It was a win-win. "Okaaaaay." Chad responded.

"What do you think it won't work?" Troy asked.

"No it would work."

"What do you mean 'would work' Chad? It's flawless." Troy took another step forward and Chad took another one back.

"What I mean is, Montez hates you. They all hate you. They all hate us. How on earth are you going to get her in bed. And one fuck may not be enough. I mean one drunk fuck night everyone may be able to rub off." Chad pointed out the major flaw.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had when he didn't know the answer to a question. "That's the problem. Implementation. I have to get her to fall in love with me. If I can do that, then I can dump her." He paused, "Then it _will_ work."

"Okay, so now we just need to get the two of you together." Chad tossed the ball in the hoop, "How are we going to do that?"

"Sharpay's party." Troy rebounded the ball, "They'll be there after the stunt we pulled two weeks ago."

"So what are you going to do at the party?" Chad asked, dribbling the ball mindlessly.

Troy shrugged and stole, shooting a perfect three-pointer, he turned to Chad and said, "I'm not going to fuck her then, I'm just going to ask her out. I'm going to be nice."

Chad snorted, "Troy, you're not a nice person."

Troy shrugged his broad shoulders, "No I'm not. I mean I'm fucking her just to win a championship game, but I can pretend to be nice. I did learn a thing or two after the Twinkle Town Musicale Shar forced us all to be in."

Chad tossed him the ball, "True that, you can act man. You can act."

"That's all I have to do. I have to act." Troy shot another clean shot. "And keep it a secret." He looked at Chad, "And that means we don't tell Ryan, Sharpay or Taylor. If word gets out Montez may figure out our plan and either turn it against us or not fall for it."

Chad nodded, "Got it Captain."

HSMHSMHSM

"Look Brie, just go with us?" Zeke was all but on his hands and knees pleading with her. "It's just one little party. We don't even have to stay that long."

Gabriella glared up at Zeke from her desk chair, "I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go." She said each word slowly. "Wildcat parties suck anyhow."

Zeke nodded, "True that, but they crashed ours and you know it will piss Evans off and she's so funny when she's all angry and self-righteous."

Gabriella snorted, "If I didn't know better I'd think you had a crush on her."

A loud thunk interrupted Zeke before he could protest. Both Gabriella and Zeke looked towards the open balcony doors. Jason had just landed, or rather fallen, on her balcony from the tree limb. "I fell." He explained, as if it wasn't obvious why he was laying on her balcony.

"You two do know I have a front door and my parents like y'all so you could use it without a problem." She looked back at her chemistry textbook, "You're not going to let me study are you?"

Jason stood up, walked over to her desk and shut it, "Nope, I want to tell y'all about my plan to beat East High in the championship game."

Zeke and Gabriella looked at each other warily, "Jase, I thought we agreed that you didn't need to make anymore plans after Operation: Get Ice Cream." Gabriella placed a hand on his arm, "Remember how mad Mr. Corey was when the ice cream got all over him in homeroom?"

Jason shrugged, "He was in the way." He pulled up a side chair and sat down, "This involves screwing with Bolton."

Gabriella sighed and put her head on her desk, "Jason," she mumbled, "are you sure you're the best person to come up with a plan to screw with Bolton?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah I am, listen to this, all you have to do is make Bolton fall in love with you."

Gabriella raised her head, "What?" She asked.

"Think about it," he raised his hands dramatically, "if Bolton fell in love with you and then you dumped him days before the championship game, it'd guarantee us a win."

"What you boys can't win without my help?" She raised an eyebrow at Jason and looked over at Zeke, who'd been unnaturally quiet for a conversation quite like this.

"That brilliant." Zeke finally spoke up, "I mean we've got all these sophomores on the team, which was going to make the game more difficult for us anyhow. This could tip the scales in our favor."

Gabriella began shaking her head, "I'm not dating Troy Bolton!" She protested, "My dad would kill me."

Zeke shook his head, "No he wouldn't, not if we told him what we were doing."

"He still wouldn't like it. It'd have to be a secret relationship. And I don't want a secret relationship or any relationship with Troy Bolton." She stood up, knocking the chair backwards.

"Fine then do it because you hate Sharpay and it would totally piss her off if you stole her boyfriend." Jason shrugged.

At Sharpay Evans's name, Gabriella couldn't help but scowl. The bitch had ruined her favorite top at the last party they crashed. "If, I did this, hypothetically speaking, how on earth would I get Troy to do more than just have a quick fuck and then move on? How would I get him to fall in love with me?" She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"At Sharpay and Ryan's party. No screwing him. Just act. You're good at that. It's why Kels always makes you the lead in her plays." Zeke took her hand, "It's why Mr. Corey loves you! You're his star!" He said the words dramatically and Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Please, do it for me?"

"Zeke Timothy Baylor don't you dare start pouting at me!" She warned, but it was too late, she could feel herself caving into him. They had to win, they just had to win. If East won, it would be the end of the line for the West High Knights.

"Fine." She relented.

"YES!" Jason and Zeke high-fived.

"But!" Gabriella held up her hands, "We don't tell anyone. Not even Kelsi and Annabel." She looked at Jason, "Got it?"

"Wait, why can't Annie know?" Jason looked lost for a moment.

"Because I don't want this getting out. This cannot spread to the school. If anyone else knows about it, Bolton may hear it's all to mess with him. And I don't want that happening." Gabriella looked at the two sternly, "Understood?"

"Yes Miss Montez." They chorused.

HSMHSMHSM

"I can't believe you caved Gabs." Kelsi whined as she tugged on the hem of her dark green top.

"I know Kelly, but I just thought if we're here we may avoid a scene with the cops involved or a trip to the police station." Gabriella pulled a black leather and cotton top over her head and adjusted the way it sat on her shoulders. "Look, they agreed to only make an appearance, that's a start right?"

Kelsi sighed and nodded, "Yeah that is a start." She agreed as she picked up her chunky gold necklace from Gabriella's vanity and put it around her neck. "Maybe the party will be so lame they won't even want to deal with being there."

Gabriella glanced at her reflection in the mirror just as Annabel came out of the bathroom, Kelsi was only wishing that would happen, they were going to be stuck there until she got Troy out on a date. This was going to suck.

"Does this look okay?" Annabel spun in her blue jeans and gold top. Knight colors would definitely attract attention.

"You look great Bells." Gabriella gave her a hug. "Let's get this over with." She turned when there was a thud on her balcony. "Again with the balcony. Please start using the front door!" She whined.

Zeke shook his head, "Nuh uh, I like the balcony. It makes me seem badass."

"No, it makes you seem like a creepy stalker burglar guy who is one day going to have helicopter lights from a police chopper shinning down on him." Gabriella got right in his face. "Front door next time." Picking up her purse, she opened her bedroom door, "So? Are we doing this or what?"

"Let's get this over with," Kelsi muttered, "before I back out and come to my senses that this is the world's worst idea."

Gabriella linked arms with Kelsi as she walked down the steps, "Trust me Kelly, this is not the worst idea."

HSMHSMHSM

Troy propped himself up against the wall as he watched the party around him. He didn't really want to be there, he really wanted to be sleeping. He yawned and took another sip of his beer, sending a wink to a group of freshmen who'd somehow gotten in. Then he noticed Tiara in the group, and that explained everything. He rolled his eyes as the girls visibly swooned over him. _The girls at this school are so damn boring. _

He took another long sip of his beer and watched, amused, as Ryan tried to make his way through the throng of teenagers dancing, singing, drinking and nearly having sex up all around the room, just to reach Troy. "They're here." He breathed out, leaning against the wall as he caught his breath.

"Who?" Troy already knew the answer to that question though.

"Baylor, Cross, Murphy, Neilson and Montez." Ryan had caught his breath by this point. "I need a drink." He muttered to himself, shrugging when Troy didn't even flinch at their names and turning to head to the kitchen.

Gabriella spotted him the minute they entered the living room, which had been turned into a dance floor, karaoke bar and orgy all in one. He was leaning up against the wall, looking irresistibly bored. She noted the kitchen was just off the room. Grabbing Kelsi's hand she motioned to Zeke, Jason and Annabel that they were heading in that direction. Zeke nodded, indicating that he would follow, while Jason and Annabel headed into the mass of East High students dancing. Staying linked to Kelsi, Gabriella worked out how exactly she would attract Troy's attention, without starting a fight.

Troy was watching her move. He could tell she was coming in his direction so she could get to the kitchen. He didn't want to start a fight with Baylor, but he did want her to notice him. Not that she wouldn't, but knowing her, she would probably just ignore him and try to get Baylor to do the same.

Making an executive decision, Gabriella nonchalantly opened the latch of her purse, tucking it carelessly under her arm. Just as she reached Troy, she loosened her grip on her bag, letting it and its contents spread just at his feet.

Troy chuckled, he couldn't tell if the move was intentional or not, but it definitely made it easier for him to interact with her in a nonthreatening way.

"You know, it's bad enough you five thought you could get away with crashing Sharpay's little soiree, but then you go around dropping shit everywhere." He looked at her, amused, as she crouched on her hands and knees at his feet, collecting her things.

She put a restraining hand on Zeke's arm. "Z, why don't you and Kelly go get us something to drink?" She suggested. She could tell Kelsi was surprised when Zeke agreed and was willing to leave Gabriella alone with Bolton.

"Thanks for the help by the way Bolton, it's good to see that East teaches chivalry."

Troy shrugged, he hadn't really been expecting that comeback, but then again, he hadn't expected her to show up, dressed to kill, and in a fairly good mood. He knew her reputation. She hated parties. She hated the fights Baylor and Cross picked. And she hated East High. This was the last place he really expected her to be. He hadn't even noticed her at the last West High party they crashed. The rumors he heard were that she was home studying for an exam. She was a classic nerd who just happened to be captain of the cheerleading squad and rumored to be dating the captain of the basketball team.

"I'm surprised Baylor left you alone. With me. You'd think he'd want to keep close tabs on his woman." Troy took a sip of his beer. It was warm. And gross.

"I'm not dating Zeke. We're just friends." She stood up and shrugged, making a point to close the latch and tuck it firmly under her arm. "Don't see why it matters to you anyways Bolton. But it does beg the question, where is your woman?" At his raised eyebrow she continued, "You know the blonde bimbo who wears too much make-up, pink and sparkles?"

Troy chuckled, "Not my girlfriend." _He was making this too damn easy. _

Troy looked at her, she was dressed to kill tonight. The black top wasn't overtly sexy. It wasn't too low cut, but it was cut to show off her hourglass figure. The top, starting at her collarbone and all around the neck was leather. Her tight skinny jeans and gold stilettos highlighted her toned legs, making them look much longer than they were. She wore no make-up that he could see, and her hair was down in what looked like natural waves.

While he was studying her, Gabriella was studying him. He was the sexiest thing alive. His sandy brown hair swept in his eyes, which were a bright blue, like a Caribbean ocean. He was definitely built to perfection. Underneath his black t-shirt, which hugged his biceps, she could tell he was ripped. Her eyes traveled briefly down his sturdy frame, he was in dark wash jeans and dark vans. He looked scrumptious.

"So Montez, can I get you a drink?" He gave her his signature smile.

She wondered, briefly, why he was offering and figured it had something to do with getting back at Zeke. The joke was going to be on him in the end though, "Why not Bolton? If I'm going to endure a boring Wildcat party I might as well do it with booze.

_Let the games begin. _

HSMHSMHSM

Read & Review

XOXO  
MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own the High School Musical franchise._

**Chapter Three: Crash My Party**

"_So Montez, can I get you a drink?" He gave her his signature smile._

_She wondered, briefly, why he was offering and figured it had something to do with getting back at Zeke. The joke was going to be on him in the end though, "Why not Bolton? If I'm going to endure a boring Wildcat party I might as well do it with booze."_

_Let the games begin. _

Troy led the way into the kitchen. He noted that Baylor and Neilson were nowhere to be seen. He hadn't noticed them reenter the living room, but then again it was hard to focus on anything but the sexy brunette in front of him.

"I thought you promised me a drink Bolton." Gabriella tossed her purse on the counter and stood with her hands on her hips impatiently tapping her foot.

Troy shook his head, she'd caught him staring at her hopelessly. Who could blame him though? She was easily the hottest girl at the whole party. "That I did Montez." He sent his signature smirk her way. "What's your poison?"

"Rum and Coke." She pulled herself up onto the counter top, glad that there was at least one surface in this mansion that wasn't covered in people having sex or spilled liquor.

"Classy." She rolled her eyes at his response to her drink order.

"It's better than warm beer." She gestured to the half full drink in his hand, then watched, amused as he poured it down the drain.

"You're right about that." He mixed her drink and then grabbed a cold beer from the cooler on the floor. He walked over, standing between her swinging legs and handed her a drink, before allowing his free hand to settle on her right thigh.

She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand off, she wasn't going to play easy to get, that'd be a dead giveaway, "No touching Bolton."

He gave her the sexiest smile he could muster, "What if I asked nicely?"

She grunted, "We all know you would just love to fuck me Bolton." She figured she'd play all her cards on the table and see if she could trick him into asking her out, "Just to get to Zeke and Jason." She shook her head, "And I'm telling you, it's not happening so forget it. I just wanted a drink."

"Which you could've gotten yourself. Or gotten Zeke to get you." Troy pointed out. _Damn him. That's so true. _

"Well if I have you in my line of vision I know I'm not breaking up any fights. Danforth isn't stupid enough to start one without your permission. No one at East is. So as long as I know where you are, I know the cops aren't showing up." She hid her smile at her own logic. It was flawless. If she had Zeke in her line of vision that just meant Troy could start a fight with Jason. It was easier to have Troy around. Then no fights. Plus, Zeke and Jason knew not to get them kicked out until she had a date. They were going to be on their best behavior or she was out of their stupid little plan and they knew it.

"What about Zeke and Jason?" Troy let his hand skim up her thigh again, this time she didn't push it away.

"They promised to behave." She gave him a dazzling smile, "And unlike Wildcats, they are honorable men." She glanced down at his hand to make her point.

Troy took a step forward. Gabriella held her ground and didn't lean back or break eye contact, "While that may be true," he leaned into her, allowing his arm to brush up against her crotch, she held her reaction in, "I doubt they're able to actually please you."

Trying to hide her natural reaction to his words, voice and actions, she leaned over and whispered in her ear, "They're probably about as good as East High women are." She let her warm breath linger on his neck for just a moment longer before she pulled back.

He caught her eyes again and had to admit, she was damn good. And damn sexy. He leaned back and chuckled. She was surprised he was amused by her poke at the East High female population, "You're probably right about that." He agreed. Now she was even more surprised.

She just raised an eyebrow in response and took a sip of her drink. "Is that so? And here I thought I just had a biased opinion."

He took a long swig of his beer, "They're predictable." He let his hand glide back up her thigh, "I like unpredictable."

She nodded at his comment, _maybe a normal conversation will get me a date, _she thought, "I understand that. It does get tiring doesn't it?" She allowed her hand to rest on his.

_Maybe if she thinks I'm not playing her I can get a date? _He thought, "What?"

"The constant act of running a school. The constant games. Don't you ever get tired?" She asked him. It was actually an honest question. At times she really just wanted to quit cheerleading and transfer schools. She wanted to be an unknown.

He was surprised at the honest answer that escaped from his mouth, "I sure as hell get sick of it. Everyone wants something. Everyone expects something. And no one understands what it's actually like to do this. To be king. To be queen."

"Not even our friends who aren't held in as high esteem." Gabriella finished Troy's thought. And he nodded his agreement.

She sighed and leaned back against the wall, letting her fingers almost naturally fall between his. At least she hoped her gesture seemed natural. She wanted him to think it was natural. "I hate parties." She mumbled, taking another sip of her drink.

He chuckled and twined their fingers together more securely, letting his thumb continue to rub circles on her inner thigh, "Me too. But if I'm not here, Sharpay will murder me."

It was Gabriella's turn to laugh, "Well I was afraid if I didn't come someone would need bailing out of jail. Probably you and Zeke."

Troy took that as an opening, "Why Miss Montez, I had no idea you were so concerned about my well-being or that you'd bail me out of jail."

She snorted, a sound he actually found charming, and raised their joined hands to hit his chest, "Not you Bolton, Zeke. I worry about Zeke."

"Right, your not boyfriend."

"Well you're scared of that tiny blonde." Gabriella pointed out, "You know the one who looks like a Barbie doll. Please, you're a big, strong guy, you're telling me you can't at least out run her?"

Troy leaned forward, "I could Montez, but I don't want to fight her."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. She wasn't sure how to twist the conversation towards a date. If he was a West High guy, or a North High or South High guy for that matter, she'd just ask, or she lean in and whisper it in his ear as a suggestion. But this was Troy Bolton. He would know something was up.

"I'm hungry." Troy's sudden words brought her out of her own mind. "Wanna go get some actual food and not this fancy shit Sharpay has laying around or the cheap chips Chad brought?"

Gabriella just stared at him. He was asking her out? Seriously? That could not be happening. She hadn't done that good of job convincing him she was normal. Convincing him to take her out. There was no way in hell. So she just stared at him. Not wanting to sound too excited. Not wanting to jump into something too quickly. Not wanting him to think she was playing him. Especially since it appeared that either A) he was playing her or B) she was a damn good actress. And she honestly wasn't sure which was correct.

"Montez? Food?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She shook her head, "Why on earth are you asking me?"

He shrugged and tossed his beer in the garbage can, "You're not that bad of company Montez. And you look like you need to eat something." He poked her in the stomach, "You're too skinny."

She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away. She downed the rest of her drink and stood up, "Okay Bolton, let's go get food. You better not be playing any games either. Or I promise not to protect you from Zeke." She paused, "And Jason." She added for good measure.

"I promise not to play you this time Montez. I am just hungry. Now you're testing my patience. Food or no food Montez?"

Gabriella weighed her options for a total of ten seconds before picking up her clutch and gesturing ahead of them, "Lead the way Bolton."

He led them out a back door to his car. Once they were in with the engine started he said, "We're going somewhere a little more out of the way so no one sees us." He didn't ask her, he just told her.

"Where?" She asked.

"95 Cordova." He didn't even glance at her as he backed the car out of the driveway. She rolled her eyes at his curt response, wondering if a championship game was worth it at all, and pulled her phone out, "Who are you texting?"

She looked up, he had his eyes trained on her as they paused at a stop sign, she rolled her eyes again, "I can't just disappear without a word. I'm telling Zeke I went home because I was bored. Sheesh. Otherwise he'll come searching for me." Troy nodded, but didn't respond, "What doesn't Barbie care that you've left her boring party?"

It was Troy's turn to roll his eyes, "Whatever. She doesn't control my life. As Baylor clearly does yours."

Gabriella turned to glare at him, "You know as well I do Bolton that is not true. I just don't fancy spending my Friday nights at the county jail bailing him out. That means I have to see your Barbie doll. If I'm bailing Zeke or Jason or both of those idiots out of jail then she's probably bailing you and Chad out of jail. That's one thing we have in common. We both have idiots to bail out of jail. And neither of us like doing that so we both prefer to keep an eye on y'all. It's the only thing we can agree on." She huffed and crossed her arms.

He looked over at her and couldn't help but chuckle. She looked so adorable all worked up. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her lips formed a perfect pout, and her breasts had shifted to the top of her shirt as she crossed her arms. And it wasn't helping that she was breathing harder because of it.

"It's not funny Bolton."

He laughed again, "Actually Montez, it is funny. You're reaction is priceless."

She glared at him.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

HSMHSMHSM

Sharpay was making her rounds on the party looking for Troy. She couldn't find him anywhere. She groaned and pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her cream colored slacks. She dialed Tiara's number. She and her freshmen friends were allowed here for just this reason. She stood tapping her foot impatiently when Tiara came running up, "Yes Miss Evans?" she hiccupped. Sharpay frowned. She'd been drinking.

"Where is Troy?" She didn't have time for this.

Tiara's eyes widened and Sharpay had to hold in a screech. It was clear the freshmen did not read over the instruction packet she'd been handed a week before on her responsibilities at the party. Sharpay took a calming breath, "Tiara," she began slowly, "part of your responsibilities is to know where Troy, Chad, Taylor and Ryan are at all times in case I need one of them. Now I need Troy, which means your job currently is to find Troy."

She spun on her heel and walked away, leaving Tiara to wonder why she thought taking on this job was a good idea.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella broke the silence, "Bolton, are we almost there? Cause at this point I'd rather just stop at a Burger King and get something there. I'm hungry." She whined.

Troy chuckled, "Where almost there Montez. Hold your horses."

She rolled her eyes and resumed pouting.

HSMHSMHSM

Zeke collared Jason on his way back to Annabel and Kelsi, making him spill his drinks, "Dude, we need to talk."

"Dude, Annie's going to be so pissed you spilled her drinks." Jason whined.

"I didn't spill them you spilled them, and it's about the you-know-what."

Jason frowned, setting down the two empty cups and scratched his head, "What's that?"

Zeke groaned, sometimes talking to Jason was like talking to a wall, "The Championship Plan." Zeke explained.

"Oh yeah, what's up?" He was now jumping up and down, glad that his plan was being used, and that it had a code name.

Zeke rolled his eyes, "She's with him now, going to some place called 95 Cordova outside of Albuquerque." He showed Jason the text message. "If the girls ask where Ella went she went home bored of the party. Got it Jase?"

Jason nodded, "I'm not an idiot Zeke, Annie and Kels can't know. I know that."

"Annie and Kels can't know what?" The boys turned to find Annabel and Kelsi standing behind them.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy took a turn off the highway that dropped them on the southwestern border of Santa Fe. They'd driven an hour just to go to dinner. This couldn't be a long relationship just because no one could see them because no one would be happy with them. This was going to be a ridiculous fake relationship.

They drove another ten minutes until Troy pulled into a little 1950s looking diner. "Wow Bolton, this place looks pretty cool." She smiled as she stepped out of the car, "A little off the beaten path for someone like you."

Troy shut her car door, "You have so much to learn about me Montez." He draped and arm over her shoulder as he led the way to the front door of the restaurant.

Gabriella settled her arm around his waist, "I don't really think there is that much to learn Bolton." He looked down at her, "You seem pretty two dimensional to me." She kept her eyes straight ahead and her face straight as he glowered at the top of her head.

HSMHSMHSM

"So let me get this straight Tiara," Sharpay was tapping her foot impatiently, "not only did you not read the instructions I left with you, but you are telling me that you cannot find Troy anywhere in this small house."

Tiara looked at the ground, "That's exactly what I'm saying Miss Evans." She replied.

"Yo Shar!" Chad came into the room with Taylor attached to his hip, "So Troy's car is gone. He vamoosed."

Sharpay let out an ear-shattering screech, "Damn it Bolton!" She stomped her foot.

"Yeah and word is he left with some chick, but no one saw who." Chad finished. "So Tay and I are out. My parents are out of town so I'm gonna get me some lovin." He smiled down at Taylor who rolled his eyes and slapped him hard on his chest.

"The things I so don't want to know!" Sharpay put her hands over her ears and turned and walked away. _So Troy left with a girl. _Sharpay thought about who this could be, _His ass is so mine tomorrow. _

HSMHSMHSM

Read & Review

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own the High School Musical franchise._

**Chapter Four: 95 Cordova **

Gabriella ducked as a fry flew by her head. She held in a giggle as it hit the man in the booth behind them. Troy swiftly looked away, feigning interest in a picture on the wall. The man who had been hit by the fry turned to glare at them. Sighing, he stood up and tossed some cash on the table before walking out, muttering something about respect and teenagers.

When he was out the door Gabriella erupted in a fit of giggles. "Okay that was so all your fault for ducking." Troy pouted at Gabriella.

She smiled and took a small bow, "No problem Bolton." He grinned back. It was weird to him, she was actually kind of nice. He shook his head; he couldn't afford to think things like that. He couldn't afford to think she was nice. "So," she broke into his thoughts, "how'd you find this place?"

He shrugged, "I was just driving around and ended up here."

She raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Off in the middle of nowhere in Santa Fe. Really Bolton? You expect me to buy that?"

He cringed inwardly, he and Chad had actually spent the night before online looking up places he could take Montez without anyone seeing them. This was one of them. "Yeah…" he knew he wasn't convincing her.

"So if I asked the wait staff they would say you were this random kid here by yourself?" She crossed her arms. Troy just nodded, "They wouldn't mention you bringing all your hook ups you don't want anyone to know about?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "We're not hooking up Montez."

Gabriella cleared her throat, "Of course not, that would take me actually finding you attractive. Since we don't have alcohol to cloud our judgment that it. I wasn't actually referring to me."

He smirked at her, "You sound jealous."

Now she rolled her eyes, "Why on earth would I be jealous? I don't actually like you."

"And yet here you sit with me."

"So are you saying you like me?" Gabriella pointed to herself in mock disbelief. She knew she'd backed him in a corner.

And he knew she'd done that intentionally. "Yes Gabriella Montez you're the love of my life." He put his hand over his heart, "How can you not see that." He sighed dramatically, dropping his head to the table.

She in turn nearly fell out of the booth in a fit of giggles. At least he was good company. Even if he was Troy Bolton.

HSMHSMHSM

Sharpay propped herself up on a table in the backyard. Surrounded by darkness, she felt like she was finally alone and could think. She could think about how Troy had abandoned her party, had abandoned her, with another girl. _I mean, it's not like he doesn't screw girls regularly. He just usually tells me who they are first. We don't have secrets. I don't like it when we have secrets._ Luckily she'd managed to keep the party indoors. She was able to surround herself with the darkness and think alone now. She could pout and scheme. Without Ryan or Chad to interrupt her with stupid comments. Without Taylor to bring her damn logic into the equation. She flipped her phone from hand to hand idly. She was considering calling Troy. It was only an idea. _If he'd been kind enough to tell me where he was going or who he was going with this would be so much easier. Actually he should've told me both. Stupid basketball lunkhead boy. _The door opening and light pooling around her brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yo sis, what are you doing out here sitting in the dark?" Ryan's speech was slightly slurred and Tiara was tucked up under his arm.

She rolled her eyes, "Not macking on freshmen." She shot at him.

He looked down at Tiara who was drunkenly giggling next to him and shrugged, "Easy lay." He didn't even seem to care that she could hear and probably understand his words.

Sharpay groaned. "I need girlfriends."

"What about Taylor?" Tiara piped up. She immediately regretted her words at Sharpay's withering look.

"I meant scheming friends." She muttered.

"Who's scheming? And why are we all out here if the party is in there?" Taylor came up behind Ryan and Tiara dragging Chad with her.

"No one is scheming." Sharpay answered shortly.

"Sharpay is scheming." Ryan corrected.

"No I am not and it is none of y'alls' business what the fuck I do." Sharpay stood up and pushed past them.

"Someone needs another drink." Chad sang, not even budging at Sharpay's look.

"Someone needs Troy." Taylor corrected. "Someone needs Troy to fuck her so she can relax." She gave Sharpay a smug smile at her look. Sharpay took a step towards Taylor, who continued to speak, "Oh we all know you and Troy do it when you both need some," she paused tapping her finger to her chin, "exercise."

Chad and Ryan both turned to face Sharpay, "What?" They asked simultaneously.

"Taylor Nicole McKessie," Sharpay hissed, "that was a secret. Troy and I do not actually like each other, we're both just very good at fucking so it seemed to make sense."

"No, Troy is not attracted to you, but you are to him." Taylor could feel the alcohol both make her braver and leave her system so she had some clarity.

Sharpay stomped her foot in typical Sharpay fashion, "I do not like Troy. He is not my type."

"So you have a type then?" Chad prompted.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Yes. And unlike Taylor I don't settle for mediocrity so no it's not like you." She stormed away, not waiting for a response.

HSMHSMHSM

"Jason Marcus Cross," Annabel tapped her foot and crossed her arms, "don't make me ask again. Annie and Kelsi can't know what?"

Jason and Zeke fumbled, looking at each other, "That Gabs went home with a guy!" Jason finally blurted out.

Zeke stared at him wide eyed. _Way to back Brie, who hates to lie, into a corner._

"Shut the fuck up!" Annabel screeched, "A guy who? And why do you guys know this and we don't?" She gestured between Kelsi and herself.

Jason looked at Zeke helplessly. Zeke rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, I guess she told us so we could beat him up if we have to?" It was more of a question than a response and he cursed himself for it.

Annabel didn't accept it, "And you think we couldn't do the same damage, if not more." She stomped her foot. Zeke had to stifle a laugh, he'd heard the Ice Bitch of the East did that when she wasn't getting her way. "You know what? I don't want to know." She growled, "I don't want to know from you. I will find out from someone else." She stormed off before anyone could even stop her.

"Um, should I go after her?" Jason looked at Kelsi and Zeke.

Kelsi sighed and rubbed her temples, "No, it's not like anyone here noticed Gabs leave anyways." She glared at Zeke, "Wanna tell me who she left with? You know I can be just as concerned as you can." She tapped her foot impatiently.

Zeke sighed, "Look we promised we wouldn't tell you. Jase should've kept his mouth shut. The only reason we know is cause we saw her leave and I texted her. She wanted it to be a secret."

"But now that you know shouldn't we know?" Kelsi continued to argue with him.

Zeke shut her down. His face dropped, "Leave it." It was a veiled threat. Kelsi knew to drop it. And Jason knew he was in trouble for the excuse he'd created. Zeke was officially pissed off.

HSMHSMHSM

"Okay Troy, whatever you say." Gabriella raised her hands in defeat, "This is the first time you've ever been here and you've never brought any East Bimbos here. Like Barbie."

Troy chuckled, "What is it with this thing between you and Shar?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Are you fucking kidding me Bolton. I heard you were actually kind of smart. What is this thing we all have. Enemies. Remember? Rival schools? I hate you and you hate me and we hate everyone at each other's schools no questions asked?"

He grinned, "There were a lot of questions in that explanation."

She rolled her eyes again, "Whatever Bolton."

"So we go from Troy to Bolton in under a minute. Interesting." He mused.

She grinned, "Well when you're being nice I can play nice. Then there's the rest of the time."

"Hey now Gabriella, I think I've been a perfect gentleman all night long."

"Except when you were feeling me up in the kitchen." She pointed out.

"Well you seemed to like it." He shot back. She blushed. She did like it. And that upset her. She wasn't supposed to like anything he did. She was just supposed to do it. _Then again, _she mused, _he's probably pretty good in the sack, might as well enjoy that benefit while I can. _

She just shrugged in response. He stood up, indicating the end of the dinner, "Well we should head back to town. I'm sure we're both missed and have some sort of explaining to do."

Gabriella shook her head and went to lay cash on the table, "I never justify my actions to anyone. Sets a bad precedent."

Troy stilled her hand and put down enough money for them both, "Well Sharpay will literally have my balls for this one."

"Really? That's interesting. So I guess Annie was right?" She walked out the door without explaining.

Troy stared after her for a moment before jogging to catch up with her. He opened the car door and let them in. Once she was trapped in the car he asked, "Right about what?"

Gabriella just shrugged.

"Oh come on Montez, right about what?"

"So from Gabriella to Montez in just a few minutes. Really Troy?"

"Well you were telling me what I wanted then." Troy mumbled pouting.

Gabriella giggled and Troy found himself liking the sound, "She thinks you and Evans fuck."

The car swerved a little at that. First, Troy didn't think anyone knew about that except him and Sharpay. Second, Troy didn't expect to hear her use the word 'fuck' so casually. "What?" He asked.

Gabriella gripped the door handle and took a deep breath. She'd definitely cornered him. "What? Don't tell me you're immune to Barbie. If I were a dude or a lesbian I'd do her. As long as she didn't speak."

Troy stared at her open mouthed for a moment before refocusing his thoughts on the road. He needed to not think about fucking Sharpay. Or Gabriella fucking Sharpay. Or fucking Gabriella. _Wait? What? Fucking Gabriella? Where did that come from? Why would I want to fuck Gabriella? _He glanced at her again and felt his mouth go dry. _I bet she'd be good. I bet feeling her legs wrapped around me while I pounded, _the car swerved again.

"Jesus Troy get it under control." Gabriella looked over at him. "My God have you ever driven before tonight Troy?"

Troy took a deep breath. He could feel himself throbbing. Little Troy was ready for some action. Gabriella glanced over at him. He was trying to focus on driving. She glanced down briefly. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle and turned to look out the window. He was definitely at attention. She glanced over again. It looked big. _He would probably feel so good pushed up inside of me. I've heard he's such a good fuck, that he knows just how to do. I bet his hips could really maneuver,_ she stopped that train of thought before it could continue. She took a deep breath to try to control her thoughts. She felt like she could start panting right there.

"Pull off." She directed. He stared at her for a moment, but pulled off at the next exit that was coming up.

Gabriella started wringing her hands. She wasn't sure what she was planning on doing. Or why. She wasn't even aware she was thinking he should pull off so she could kiss him until she said it. _Kiss him? Now that's a direct action easy to implement. Where on earth did that come from? _

Troy pulled into a motel parking lot right off the highway. He turned to face her, intent on asking why she needed him to pull over. The look on her face told him everything he needed to know. Before she could even speak he pulled her head towards him.

HSMHSMHSM

Annabel was seriously pissed off. _Why kind of friend leaves a party with a guy and tells her guy friends but not her girlfriends? I could see telling no one, but if you tell any of your friends it should be your girlfriends first! _She wasn't watching where she was going, or even was aware of where she was walking to. She was just wandering. Trying to stay away from Jason, Kelsi and Zeke.

"Watch it!"

Annabel looked down at the girl she'd run into. Barbie.

"Maybe you should watch it." Annabel countered, hands on her hips.

"Look West Nerd, I don't have time for this. I need to figure out who Troy left with." Sharpay spat in her face.

Annabel rolled her green eyes, "Yeah well I need to find out who Gabriella left with."

Sharpay scoffed, "Who cares who that hussy left with."

Annabel stomped her foot, dangerously close to Sharpay's own foot, "I do. I want to know and I want to know why Zeke and Jason won't tell me. And I don't know why I'm arguing with you about this."

Sharpay stared at Annabel for a minute, "Wait a second Murphy. Why won't Baylor and Cross tell you?"

Annabel shrugged, "Cause Gabriella told them not to."

Sharpay let out a screech and grabbed Annabel's hand, dragging her back out into the dark backyard, "Why doesn't she want anyone to know?" She asked once the door was closed.

Annabel rubbed her wrist, "Why the fuck do you care Barbie?"

"Only Montez can call me Barbie. And I want to know because Troy left with someone and didn't tell anyone who." Sharpay placed her hands on her hips.

Annabel shook her head, "No that would mean. No they hate. No."

Sharpay groaned and put her head in her hands sitting down on the chair nearest her, "It doesn't make any sense."

Annabel sat next to her, "I don't know why Gabs wouldn't want me to know."

"And why Troy wouldn't want me to know."

"A quick fuck between the two of them would make sense." Annabel mused. "She was so adamant about not going to this party and then the day of changed her mind." She continued thinking.

Sharpay's head shot up, "You don't think?" Her eyes widened at the thought.

Annabel shook her head, "They wouldn't."

HSMHSMHSM

He pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised by the force behind it. Like he wanted it too. He pressure of his mouth combined with the natural tugging of his hands tangled in her hair made her moan. Troy took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth.

She tasted so good. He'd wondered how she'd taste. If it would be as addicting as her personality was turning out to be. He wasn't wrong.

Her tongue wrapped around his in a slow, erotic, sensual motion. This was beyond any kiss she'd ever experienced. She couldn't imagine kissing anyone else ever again. She wanted every kiss to be just like this. This slow, but passionate. It wasn't hurried.

He pulled away, taking a breath and pressing a kiss to the back of her ear, "Gabriella." He murmured her name.

"Mhm." Her response was breathless, she didn't think she could form a word.

He pulled back, "What happens now?"

HSMHSMHSM

Read & Review

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter Five: Who Wants Who**

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open, "I'm not sure Troy. I'm not even sure what just happened."

Troy banged the steering wheel, "Well this sure as hell wasn't supposed to happen." He motioned between the two of them.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Well this wasn't exactly a part of my plans tonight either. I didn't even want to come to your stupid East High party."

"Well then why did you? Huh? Gabriella did you come to seduce me?"

Gabriella scoffed, "Honestly Troy if you remember correctly you hit on me."

"Well you didn't seem to mind." He pointed out.

Gabriella groaned, "Where is this coming from Troy? We just had a really fun night. And an awesome kiss. What on earth is the matter?"

"Are you fucking serious? You're from West High. And you're not just any girl from West High, your fucking Gabriella Montez. You're best friend is my worst enemy." Troy banged the steering wheel again, "This fucking sucks."

Gabriella closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, _Damn rivalries, damn Bolton, damn charm, damn Zeke and Jason to hell and back for this. _

HSMHSMHSM

"Look Barbie, we're wrong about all of this. Gabs wouldn't go off with Bolton. She probably left with another West guy." Anna sat down on the table of the picnic table.

"There aren't any other West guys here." Sharpay put her hands on her hips, "She left with Bolton."

"No she didn't. And there are more West people here." Anna leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Well how the fuck did they get in?" Sharpay screeched.

"It's not like you've got a bouncer in this place Barbie." Anna pointed out.

Sharpay screamed again, "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you fucking West High idiots have nothing better to do? And stop calling me Barbie!"

Anna stood up, "Call it payback for ruining my party the other week." Anna shoved Sharpay.

"Don't touch me again." Sharpay shoved her back.

"Damn it Barbie." Anna slapped her in the arm.

Sharpay stilled, her persona as the Ice Bitch of the East was coming out, she held her finger up, "First of all only Montez can call me Barbie. And second of all did you really just slap me?"

Even Anna knew that hadn't been a good idea, but she was furious. "You don't intimidate me Evans." She lowered her voice, making it that much more threatening.

HSMHSMHSM

"Look Troy this is just as frustrating for me as it is for you okay?" Gabriella was trying to take deep breaths and calm herself. And stop herself from wanting to jump him.

Troy glared over at her, "Oh I highly doubt that."

"And why is that?" She challenged him.

"Because there's no way I'm as hot as you are. And there's no way you could want me as much as I want you right now." Troy dropped her gaze. _Let's see how she likes humble guys. _

Her mouth fell open. _He has to be playing me. There's no way he actually thinks that. Troy Bolton thinks he's a god. He's an arrogant, entitled son of a bitch. _"Let me be clear," she found her voice and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "if you are not pounding inside of me in the next five minutes you're walking back to Albuquerque." She bit on his earlobe.

Troy hadn't expected that. Pushing her off of him, he pinned her to the car door in the passenger seat. She pushed back and threw her leg over his lap forcing him to let her straddle him. His hands found the button of her jeans and pushed it out, shoving the zipper down and the material off of her hips. Her own hands wandered until they undid his jeans and he lifted his hips so she could tug them down. _Let's find out just how good Bolton is. _

HSMHSMHSM

Sharpay let out a loud screech, "I so don't have time for this Murphy." Giving Anna one last shove she walked back towards the house. When she was inside she went stomping up the steps and towards Ryan's room. Flinging the door open she rolled her eyes at Ryan hovering over a shirtless Tiara. "Get off of her Ryan." She commanded.

Ryan looked up, but didn't move, "Shar, why don't you just go pick a guy and fuck him. Just let go of some of that stress. That's what Troy's doing now. And what I'm trying to do." He rolled his eyes at his twin sister, "Now get out Shar." Sharpay turned and stomped out, slamming the door so hard it shook as she left.

"Wow, Ice Bitch of the East has some attitude."

Sharpay turned at the voice and sent a withering look to Zeke. "Oh shove it Baylor."

Zeke shrugged and down the rest of his beer, swaying slightly as he walked towards her, he leaned against the wall, "I know it's hard your fuckbuddy isn't here for a good screw, he's probably off getting something better anyways."

Sharpay glowered at him, "I'm the best Troy's ever had. I'm the best anyone's ever had." She poked him in the chest, "Fuck I'm probably the best you've ever had."

Zeke grabbed her finger, "Baby there aren't words to describe how hard I could rock you, but unfortunately for you I don't do East sluts."

"And I don't do West dicks." She stepped forward so she was right in his face.

It was hazy between the two of them as to who pushed who up against the wall, but in the next moment, Sharpay was dragging Zeke down the hallway and pushing him into her room. He fell back on the bed and she straddled him, breaking away just long enough to take her shirt off before he rolled them over, pinning her to the bed. _We'll see who rocks who Baylor. _

HSMHSMHSM

"Has anyone seen Zeke?" Jason wrapped an arm around Anna's waist in an effort to keep her from chasing Sharpay down again.

Kelsi yawned and sat down on an empty chair in the kitchen, "Can we go now? He'll find his own way home. Most West people are gone, we've pissed Sharpay off. Troy bolted. Her party was ruined. Mission accomplished." She yawned again and rested her head against Anna's hip.

Anna sighed and rubbed her back, "Yeah I think it's time to get Kels home baby. Let's just go. We can call Zeke and someone can come pick him up or he can take a cab." She offered her hand to Kelsi, "Up you go Kels."

Jason stood between the two, slipping and hand on each of their waists protectively as he led them out of the house and to his car parked around the corner. "It's so far." Kelsi murmured.

"Why don't we wait here Jase? You can swing around to get us." Anna sat Kelsi on the ground.

Jason nodded, "Sorry we have to park so far away, just don't want any of those jackasses busting up my car." He kissed Anna's head before walking off into the dark. A couple of minutes later headlights pulled up and Anna hauled Kelsi, who was nearly asleep, up off the ground.

"You think Zeke will be alright?" Kelsi asked sleepily as she stretched out in the backseat.

Jason checked his phone, "Yeah he must've found a West girl still at the party." He tossed his phone into the cupholder and grabbed Anna's hand as he flew down the block.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella leaned back taking deep breaths, doing her best to avoid pressing into the horn. She ran her hand through her hair as she leaned down to kiss Troy one more time. She didn't really want to move. He felt so good inside of her.

When she leaned down to kiss him, Troy wrapped his hand in her hair again, doing his best to keep her securely pressed to him. He liked the feeling of being buried deep inside of her. It felt so warm and good. When she pulled back he opened his eyes and ran his hand that had been tangled in her hair down her face, skimming down her breast to rest on her hip. "Jesus Gabriella." He sighed, "That was good."

She grinned, "You weren't so bad yourself Troy." She connected their lips one more time. Wiggling slightly, she dislodged herself from him and pulled her jeans up before swinging back over into the passenger seat. "I wasn't expecting sex tonight."

He pulled his own jeans up, "Neither was I. But it was good."

"Good?" Gabriella looked over at him. "That was the best I've ever had. And you managed to do that in a car."

Troy grinned and shrugged, "I've never had good car sex before either. In fact I'm not sure it's ever been this good when I've been ridden."

Gabriella smiled and winked at him, "No problem babe."

Troy turned the car on, "So should I drop you off at your house?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah," she glanced at the clock, "I'm sure they've left the party. Kelsi can't really hold out this long. She gets so tired."

Troy nodded and put the car in drive, turning it towards the highway. "Next time we should do that in a bed. I bet it's really good there."

"Or in a shower." Gabriella grinned when he groaned.

Troy glanced over at her, "So we're definitely doing that again."

Gabriella shrugged, "Good fucks are hard to find Troy, wouldn't we be crazy to pass that up?"

"So then we're just fuckbuddies?" Troy asked.

She shrugged again, "What on earth would you want to be Troy? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" She made a baby voice as she spoke, "Friends?" She gave him an incredulous look. "It'll be hard enough finding a place to screw, let alone actually going out in public."

"Point taken." Troy sighed as he started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, _How do I make her fall in love with me if I'm only sleeping with her? She's smart. She can separate the two actions easily. Shit. Now what did I do? I shouldn't have fucked her. _He glanced sideways at her, she was staring out the window. _She was so damn irresistible. Fuck. _

Gabriella watched as he banged his fingers against the steering wheel, _Did he actually want a relationship? By fucking him did I make him form some kind of actual feelings? Is he really that easy? Or that insecure? Or what? _She diverted her gaze when she noticed his head turning slightly, _Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought. And I'll get a really good fuck. I wonder if I could get another before he drops me off at home? _

**Read & Review**

**XOXO**

**MAS**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter Six: The Walk of Shame**

Gabriella rolled over and hit her alarm clock until it turned off, consequently knocking it off the table. She groaned and put a pillow over her head.

"Mija." Gabriella groaned a response, "Do you want breakfast?"

Gabriella could just make out her father's silhouette in her bedroom doorway. She shut her eyes. Troy dropped her off at 3:30 in the morning. She did not want to be up at 8am on a Saturday, especially for breakfast. "No." She mumbled into her mattress.

Her father, Juan Montez, chuckled, "Jason dropped you off pretty late. You should be tired."

Gabriella chose not to respond, hoping he would go away. She was living proof that nothing good happened after 2am. She fucked Troy Bolton. And what was worse was that she planned to do it again. Gabriella heard her door close and was once again in blissful darkness. She sighed and removed the pillow from her head, closing her eyes as sleep started to overcome her.

A loud thump on her balcony made her groan again. _Maybe if I close my eyes and wish really hard they'll just go away. _Her balcony doors flew open and Zeke and Jason stumbled in. Gabriella mumbled, "Go the fuck away. And use the damn front door." She turned over and pulled her plush purple comforter over her head.

She felt the weight on the bed shift as the boys sat on the side she wasn't occupying, "Come on Gabs up and at 'em we want to hear about dinner."

Gabriella continued to firmly grip the comforter. "We ate he dropped me off. Go."

Zeke tugged at the soft material as he tried to pull it away, "We need more than that. Is it gonna happen again? Did he fall? Is he hooked? Come on Brie there are so many things we need to discuss." He whined.

"Yeah did my plan work?" Jason asked, bouncing slightly on her bed.

She groaned again, "Get the fuck out. I'm tired."

"Why are you tired? It's such a beautiful day!" Jason stood and threw open the drapes on her balcony doors.

Gabriella sat up and let out a shriek. "Get out of my room. Both of you." She pointed to the balcony doors. "Now."

Zeke rolled his eyes, "Fine, but we'll be back later."

"No you won't. I will call you when I want to talk to the two of you." She put the covers back over her head.

HSMHSMHSM

Troy glanced down at his phone again, _Was it too early to text her? Would he seem too eager? Would she call him? Why was he freaking out about this?_

"I just don't understand why you won't tell me who you were with." Sharpay stretched out on the lounge chair in front of the nearly empty pool at her parents' country club, Lava Springs.

Troy adjusted the sunglasses he was wearing, "You don't know her Shar, let it go."

"It wasn't an East High girl was it?" Sharpay glared at him, propping her own glasses on the top of her head.

Chad sat down and took a slurp of his smoothie, "Get real Shar, this is Troy we're talking about."

"What he said." Troy mumbled as he glanced at his phone again.

"You're awful obsessed with your phone this morning." She fiddled with the fringe of her bathing suit.

Troy frowned, not realizing quite how much he'd been hoping for her to contact him. "Whatever." He closed down the conversation.

Sharpay sighed, "I'm going to go find Taylor and Ryan at the smoothie bar." She stood up and draped her wrap over her shoulders, purposefully ignoring Chad.

When she'd rounded the corner Chad turned to look at her, "So man what happened with Operation: Fuck?" Troy groaned and rubbed his temples, "Was it that bad?" Chad tossed his sunglasses on the table next to him.

Troy took his own sunglasses off and fiddled with the ear pieces, "It was amazing. She was amazing."

Chad gaped at him, "Did you two like,"

"Yeah Chad, it was the best sex ever." Troy glanced over to the golf course.

"Where on earth did y'all even do it?"

"The car. She rode me and fuck dude, this is gonna be really hard." Troy sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up on ends.

"Okay walk me through it, why is it going to be hard?" Chad did his best to hide the face he wanted to make at the innuendo.

"Because she wants to be fuckbuddies, which is totally fine. She's good enough for it, but she's wicked smart. Like smarter than Taylor smart. She's gonna be able to separate her emotions from what we do. I don't think I'm going to be able to make her fall in love with me." Troy sighed as he admitted defeat.

Chad's face scrunched up, he'd never heard Troy just give up so easily. "Dude there has to be a way. She's a chick."

Troy shook his head, "She's not emotionally driven like Sharpay is."

"No one is like Sharpay is, what I mean is if you give her everything she wants and then just take it away she'll still be upset. Probably upset enough to confide in Baylor who will go on the warpath."

Troy stared at Chad, "When did you become such an expert on women?"

"Taylor man. She's changed me." Chad slipped his sunglasses back on, "Once we're through with Operation: Fuck, you should find one."

"One what?" Troy played dumb.

Chad just rolled his eyes, "A woman. Not a girl. Not a drama queen. A woman. Like Taylor." He glanced at Troy out of the corner of his eye, "She's worth it."

Troy chose not to comment as Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay walked in their direction.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella stretched into a lunge, "Alright you want all the details?" She asked Zeke and Jason who were stretching next to her. The three were at the park getting ready to start their weekly Saturday run.

Zeke pulled his leg up, "Yeah that's why we came over this morning."

"This morning was too early. He dropped me off really late last night." Gabriella explained.

"Alright, let's just go through the night step by step." Jason twisted his back.

"So after I dropped my stuff he offered to make me a drink. We had an honest conversation about what it's like to be us." She gestured between the three of them. "He seemed honest with me, but I don't really know." She sighed, "Then he suggested we go get food so we went out to Sante Fe to this little diner called 95 Cordova."

Zeke nodded his head, "Did it go well?"

Gabriella grinned, "Oh yeah he's hooked."

Jason pumped his fist in the air, "Score for the West High Knights!"

Zeke chuckled, "So are you seeing him again?"

"That's the thing," Gabriella leaned down and touched her toes, "I guess he'll call or text me, but I'm not 100 percent sure. If I don't hear from him I may play it cool and shoot him a brief text." She shrugged, "It doesn't really matter. I've got him hooked."

Zeke through his arm over her shoulder, "What did you do to manage that?"

Gabriella looked up at him through her eyelashes, this statement would either go well or it wouldn't, "I rode him."

Zeke and Jason both stilled, "I'm sorry what?" Jason asked.

"In his car. He was damn good too, but lucky for me, I was better." She pushed Zeke's arm off, "Let's go run."

Zeke just stared at her, "Alright, but Gabs are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Gabriella tightened her ponytail, "Yeah I got this one Z." She winked at him and took off.

HSMHSMHSM

Sharpay dangled her legs in the hot tub and took a sip of her iced tea. She looked across the tub and grimaced at Taylor and Chad snuggling up together. She sighed quietly and noted Ryan and Troy still hadn't returned with their sandwiches. She fingered her phone, toying texting Zeke Baylor. She closed her eyes, _I cannot believe I slept with him. I cannot believe I want to do it again. I cannot believe he was better than Troy. I cannot believe how much I want him now. _Squaring her shoulders she picked her phone up, "Last night was great. Call me. XOXO SE" She hit send before she could change her mind.

HSMHSMHSM

Zeke dropped the basketball he'd just caught from Jason and pulled his phone out of his gym shorts pocket. He couldn't help but grin at the text. _Sharpay Evans. Who knew such good sex was in such a tiny annoying package. And that sure as hell was happening again. _"Later. We have to do that again. ZB" He hit send quickly and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Who has you all smiley?" Anna called from a lawn chair just off the basketball court in Zeke's backyard.

Zeke grinned, "Moses. He wants to crash the next East party."

Anna rolled her eyes, "If I never see that Evans Barbie doll it'll be too soon."

Gabriella just shrugged, "Ignoring her usually works for me." She inspected her fingernails, "She's not too bright anyways." _That's a boldfaced lie. That girl is very smart, very conniving, and full of schemes that could destroy the world. Just gotta keep her at armslength for a while._

Anna scoffed, "Anyways, we still want to hear where you disappeared to last night."

Kelsi nudged Gabriella's foot with her toe, "Yeah who did you go home with."

Gabriella shrugged, "Some baseball player. Total jackass. From South High." She sighed, "He wasn't even worth trying to fuck."

Annabella scruched her nose, "South High yuck! You could've at least picked a North guy!"

"I was drunk. I made a bad call. I ended the night pretty quickly. Z came and got me." She glanced at the court. Zeke hadn't told her why he could be her how she got home excuse, and she'd tried to pry before giving it up. He was a closed book when he wanted to be. _Damn him. Probably with some North chick. _

"No kidding. At least he wasn't a West dick." Annabella laughed, "I was so drunk last night it actually crossed my mind you might've left with Bolton."

Gabriella scoffed, "Give me some credit Bells." Inwardly she cringed thinking how right Annabella was.

HSMHSMHSM

XOXO

MAS


End file.
